


Let's Take a Walk!

by InnerBeautyCounts



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerBeautyCounts/pseuds/InnerBeautyCounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, you happened to have a huge crush on your fellow agent, Galahad, or Eggsy. He was adorable, handsome, and perfect, but something you think you could never get, especially after his little "fling" with a certain princess. However, you try to even things out by going on a little after-breakfast morning walk with him. Is it the time to confess, or should you leave it at that? Most importantly, does he feel the same way?<br/>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin x reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Take a Walk!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first Eggsy UnwinxReader! Unfortunately, there aren't many of these out there.  Frankly, I'm quite surprised because LOOK AT HIM. LOOK AT THAT PRECIOUS EVERYTHING. GOODNESS, MY OVARIES EXPLODE EVERY TIME! So for the love of Eggsy, I am considering writing a sequel to this, or maybe even starting a short-ish series. If you'd like this idea, please reach out to me in the comments below and show your support by leaving kudos. Thank you so much!!! Hope you enjoy!  <3 Subscribe!

    " _Please! Eggsy, please!_ " you begged for the thousandth time.  
    "(Y/n), I said no," Eggsy replied a bit calmer, after having lost his patience at least ten times in the last hour.  
    "It's just a normal walk. Just a walk through the quiet, calm, serene neighborhood. It's not like we're walking in the city or at the park or anything. Chances are we won't see another single living soul," you replied.  
    He didn't know, but you had a really,  **really** big crush on Eggsy. This walk might've been the perfect opportunity to at least even it out between you and Princess Tilde. _You_ were the one that was supposed to go on a date with Eggsy after the world was saved. _You_ were the one that was supposed to be kissed. Okay, maybe not _supposed_ to, but it sure as hell shouldn't have been some desperate princess giving Eggsy the "benefit" only because she needed a way out of that prison as soon as possible... and that he happened to be extremely good-looking.  
    "Ergh, (y/n), it's way too risky right after having completed a mission. You don't know if anybody, from some God-knows-what secret organization, might get us back for what we righteously did!" he exclaimed, standing up midway, then putting his hands on his hips.  
    "Well," you said as he started to walk a couple steps farther from the cozy couch in the den, " _we're_ a secret organization ourselves."  
    He stopped and turned his head back a little, followed by completely turning around his whole body, giving you a "really?" look, then chuckling and biting the right part of his bottom lip.  
     _Whoa_ , you thought as you stared at his plush, perfectly pink lips. You pursed your own to avoid anything stupid or even risqué coming out of your mouth.   
    You rolled your eyes and smiled. "Besides, we're two highly-skilled, meticulously-trained agents... or at least, I am, so what's the worst that can happen?"  
    Eggsy scoffed at your little joke and sighed, "Fine, let's take a walk!"  
    "YES, THANK YOU!" you exclaimed in happiness and relief.  
    "Only to prove your point wrong if something bad does, in fact, happen. I even get to say 'I told you so!'" he smirked, crossing his arms.  
    "Oh, whatever," you giggled, "get changed and put some decent-looking clothes on. You look like even more of a slob in that ketchup-stained muscle tee and those stupid cargo shorts."  
    "See you in a bit, Agent Bruin," he smiled, completely melting you with a wink.  
    "See you soon, Agent Galahad," you replied, putting in your full effort to try to return the wink. Instead, you made a funny face and realized as soon as Eggsy giggled. You began giggling, too, hiding the embarrassment and regret. _Way to screw it up, (y/n). Way to screw it up..._  
                                                                ---  
    After about ten minutes of quick touching up some light make-up and slipping into a simple white, collared blouse and black leggings, then into some feminized (and lethal!) Oxfords, you went downstairs into the tailor's and waited for Eggsy.  
    He came walking down the stairs right on cue, in an expensive Kingsman suit, his black Oxfords, and an umbrella hanging on his arm. "Good evening, (y/n)," he said, in his "proper" voice, "Are you ready for our little stroll around the neighborhood?"  
    "Wow, when I told you to get cleaned up and ready, I didn't mean to get all fancy!" you teased, pointing to your own casual and plain outfit, "And it's morning, not evening."  
    " _Didn't mean to get all fancy!_ " he teased, mocking your American accent (unless you don't have one, oops), "Well, I liked to be armed and ready when out in public."  
    "So do I," you replied, with a smug look on your face.  
    He gave you a quizzical look, cocking one eyebrow, "And where do you keep your-" Before he could continue, you turned around and smacked your butt, then knocked on your chest. "Oh, I see..." he continued as the two of you exchanged smirks, "Well, the suit gives me confidence. You're radiating and look beautiful casual anyway."  
     _Whoa, did he just-_ "Well, thank you, Eggsy, and may I say, you look rather dashing yourself," you winked, suddenly feeling brave.  
    "Why, thank you, (y/n)," he winked as he put his arm out, gesturing for you to put your hand in his elbow.  
    Full of courage and feeling as if you were on a roll, you placed your hand there and warmly smiled, getting lost in his green eyes, your eyes lingering down to his lips, in a big, glowing smile. He opened the door with left arm, which was also holding the umbrella, and you kept your left hand in his elbow.  
                                                                       ---  
    "Not so bad, right?" you smiled, looking up at his finally relaxed face.  
    "I-I guess," he smiled, pushing up his glasses and turning his face over to you.  
    You got your free hand and gently took them off him, carefully tucking them into his jacket's left breast pocket. "That was only one of your real missions, Eggsy. You have to learn to not being so paranoid. I've gone through at least twenty just as rough if not rougher."  
    "Okay, I'll try," he murmured, looking at you gratefully, and keeping his eyes glued to yours. Not noticing, you kept yours glued to his as well. They were even more vivid and beautiful without the lens of the glasses getting in their way, or the reflective shine of the sun. "(E/c), your eyes are (e/c)."  
    You giggled, "Yes, they are (e/c)."  
    "And they're beautiful, too," he remarked, slightly blushing, your cheeks doing the same when you had noticed.  
    "Thank you, Eggsy. Your eyes are quite remarkable as well; they're so unique!" you exclaimed, your hand subconsciously stroking the inside of his arm, "And mine are just, well, (e/c)."  
    "Oh, you silly, little- ah, they're beautiful!" he exclaimed, setting his umbrella against his leg and caressing your right cheek with the back of his now free hand, "Oh, my, your skin is soft, too!"  
    You blushed and giggled like a little school girl, looking down to the two pairs of feet, then back into Eggy's mesmerizing eyes. "Oh, Eggsy, you're making me blush!"  
    "I'm glad I'm doing so," he grinned, "but I'm just pointing out the obvious."  
    You felt your cheeks getting even warmer and your mind getting even more engulfed in his warm, tingling touch. You were too captivated in his eyes to realize your faces were getting closer... and closer... that is, until-  
    "Hey, babe!" shouted a man, obviously drunk, "Ditch that wannabe cunt and join me! I can show you a better time! C'mon, girl, ditch the snob!"  
    Slowly, you and Eggsy left your positions and turned towards the man. Eggsy gestured towards him as to suggest you make your first move.  
    "Sir, I advise that you don't speak to ladies like that, especially this lady here," you said sternly, danger gleaming in your eyes.  
    "Yes, and... have you looked into a mirror recently?" Eggsy cheekily added in.  
    "Oh, you're going to get it!" the man shouted, charging towards Eggsy.  
    However, Eggsy stood there, legs shoulder with the part and his hands on the upside-down umbrella's handle. Right as the man was within two feet of him, Eggsy quickly whipped up his umbrella, whacking him right where it counts.  
    "ERGH, YOU BLOODY LITTLE CUNT!" he grunted, falling back onto the hard gravel and clutching his parts.  
    You kicked him once more in the shin, saying, "Don't you ever call him those things ever again. You can't even compare to him, so you can shut up and go back home, you lonely douche!"  
    "Well done, (y/n)," Eggsy smirked as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders instead of allowing you to put your hand in his elbow.  
    "Same goes for you," you smiled, "and thanks, Eggsy."  
    "Eh, you did most of the work. Fine job," he commented, pressing a kiss to your temple, but it wasn't exactly chaste...  
    You blushed, and before you knew it, you had got on your tip-toes and pressed a kiss just as flirtatious to his cheek. As you pulled away, he raised his eyebrows, looking at you with a "not bad" face.  
    "Well, we've been walking for about three hours, and I want some lunch. How about we go grab some sandwiches at that deli that just opened up? Ruby says it's real good," you suggested.  
    "Only if I pay," he smiled, rubbing your arm.  
    "Hmm," you went, overly exaggerating your questioning expression, "sounds fair!"  
    "Alright then, love. Let's go get some sandwiches!"  
    You smiled and tucked in closer to him, replaying everything that happened that day so far. _Wait a second,_ you thought, _did he like me back?_  
                                                                       ---  
    "Well, well, well," said Roxy suggestively, lifting her shades, "where have you lovebirds been all day?"  
    "Lovebirds?" Eggsy asked, smiling and blushing.  
    "Aww, you two are blushing," teased Roxy. He turned over to you and noticed that you were indeed blushing. "Well, what did you two do?"  
    "Took a morning walk, beat up a man, then got some lunch," you replied smugly.  
    "And nothing more?" she asked curiously.   
    "Doesn't seem so... at the moment," he added, slightly pausing, then looking over to you and raising an eyebrow.   
    "I'm just going to leave..." murmured Roxy, "Goodbye..."  
    "What do you mean at the moment?" you asked, in the same fashion Ruby had, turning over to completely face him.  
    His confidence and suggestiveness suddenly turned into anxiety and nervousness. He placed his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it, nervously chuckling. Unable to look at you in the eye, he looked away, mumbling, "Well, I was going to tell you earlier while we were on our walk, but I didn't want to risk anything... I just didn't know if you felt the same way."  
    Not wanting to jump to conclusions, you asked, "Well, tell me how you feel."  
    He came closer to you, his body probably only two inches away from yours at most, "Remember what I said about your eyes being beautiful?" he asked, continuing after you nodded, suddenly taking your hand, "It's more than just your eyes that are beautiful. It's your whole face, your hair, your body," he paused to look down and blush as you did, "your character. You helped me become who I am today, and I completely ruined my chances by being an idiot and doing what I did with Princess Tilde. However, I sensed something more from you, and your personality just captivates me..." His voice began to slow and your faces moved in closer, "And it almost physically pains me... everyday... to stop myself... from..."  
    It was finally the moment you thought would never come. His plush, soft, lips finally come in contact with your own. Gosh, they were even softer than they looked. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he snaked his around your waist, the space between your bodies completely disintegrating. It was passionate, slow, sensual, and definitely meaningful.   
    "Kissing you," Eggsy continued, his cheeks glowing and his eyes full of love.   
    "Looks like you don't have to stop yourself from kissing me anymore," you chuckled, kissing him once more.   
    "After a long period of time, (y/n), I may be in love with you... No, I'm definitely in love with you."  
    "I'm in love with you, too," you replied, "and I'm sure you can show me a better time than that creep."  
    Eggsy smirked and raised an eyebrow, "And I plan on continuing to do so. How about we take a walk this evening?"


End file.
